Coming Back for You
by lulu9994
Summary: Sequel to Animals (Please read that before starting here so there is no confusion) After Gabriel goes dark things go down hill for Rosalie and Team Free Will. Rosalie has to cope with the knowledge that Gabriel has changed. Also the impending show down with Raphael is coming to a head. Warnings: Dark Gabriel. Dub con warning.
1. Chapter 1

_So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 _I can still hear you making that sound_

 _Taking me down, rolling on the ground_

 _You can pretend that it was me_

Rosalie's eyes snapped open. She was laying on the floor of a strange room. This wasn't the last place she remembered being at all. The last thing that she remembered was being in the bunker after the truth of Gabriel's newest deception came to light. Now here she sat in the floor of what looked like a nice hotel. Slowly standing up, Rosalie felt like she had been hit by a train.

Putting a hand to her head she called out for Cas or Zoe via angel radio. When she received no response Rosalie snapped her fingers to get back to the bunker however, she remained stagnate on the ground.

"What the hell?"

Rosalie mumbled again trying to use her powers. Still nothing happened leaving the angel in a new state of panic. Reaching down to her boot, she took out the knife that Dean had given her. She ran the edge of the knife down her hand. Rosalie watched the blood flow from the wound that didn't heal.

"Oh no!"

She turned walking from the bedroom into the main living room section of the hotel room. The only thing on Rosalie's mind was getting out of wherever the hell she was at and getting home. As she tried to unlock the door and open the thing nothing happened.

"How hard is it to open a damn door?"

Rosalie mumbled tugging at the door.

"Going somewhere sugar?"

Rosalie froze hearing _that_ voice. She turned seeing Gabriel sitting on the couch with one leg on the coffee table. He raised an eyebrow at Rosalie's shocked expression.

"You looked shocked to see me."

He said. Rosalie frowned.

"Gabriel, where am I?"

Gabriel looked around the room with a smirk as he stood and walked over to Rosalie. His eyes watched her with a catlike expression that made Rosalie feel a mixture of attraction and panic. This wasn't right. This wasn't **her** Gabriel. This was something else...something dark and sinister.

Before she could really move away Gabriel had her again t the wall. He looked down at her bleeding hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Now what have you gone and done sugar? Do you think that I am going to be around all the time to make sure you haven't injured yourself in some stupid way?"

Rosalie tried to move away but Gabriel's body pushed tighter against hers. He ran his finger over he palm of her hand making the cut vanish.

"What have you done to me?"

Rosalie whimpered as Gabriel took her by the neck. He tilted her head to the side running his tongue down side of her neck. He stood straight again letting his hand run down Rosalie's body to squeeze her thigh.

"I turned you human."

Rosalie panicked at that. She pushed Gabriel away, leaving the archangel looking more annoyed.

"Why would you do something like that?"

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

"Because I can. I can do anything I want."

Rosalie gaped at him.

"Are you insane? You have to be? Is this all because Chuck showed up at the bunker and you got your panties in a twist? You bond with me then turn me human to break the bond? Why even bother?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush would you?! We are still bonded. I know everything you are feeling in that pretty little heart of yours. This is all for the best Rosalie and I know what is best for you."

Rosalie scoffed, trying to think of someway to get a hold of Cas and Zoe.

"You might as well forget that too. You try to leave and I'll know about it. You're mine and team free will can't save you now. Further more, I am not worried about all that stupid mess that they are dealing with. I would rather go back to doing _just desserts._ Now here are the rules for our little marriage princess. You are going to do what I say and I get everything I want."

Rosalie frowned angrily.

"So I am just here to be pretty for you."

Gabriel nodded.

"Yep. Again I'm an archangel and what I want I get. Speaking of which...come here."

Rosalie shook her head.

"Hold up big boy. You think I am going to just put out for you?"

Gabriel nodded innocently.

"Well I was hoping for a bit of a game which is actually going quiet nicely. You won't be able to turn me away for too long. I can already smell your arousal and trust me sugar you are mouth watering. If you don't give me what I want I can always take it. You can play hard to get for some time and please me. Remember sugar I can make your life hell too and you know I can."

Rosalie felt dizzy. Was all of this really coming out of her lover's mouth? This wasn't Gabriel. This sounded like Michael or Raphael...even Lucifer to a sense.

"Come now sugar must you really compare me to those morons? I think I would be a bit better."

Rosalie turned.

"Right now you are just as crazy."

Before Rosalie knew what hit her Gabriel had her slammed against the wall holding her tightly.

"Rosalie, I am warning you now I love you but don't push me. I can punish you and I think you need that. You need to be put in your place."

Rosalie cried out as Gabriel's mouth slammed against hers. Gabriel continued his assault on her body internally smiling when Rosalie began to kiss back.

" _There we go sugar. See I was right. You like this as much as I do. You're like heroin baby. My personal heroin that_ _ **no one**_ _will touch ever again."_

Rosalie sighed as his voice appeared in her head.

"Gabriel please. I just want you. Just want my Gabriel...the Gabriel I love with."

Gabriel's lips pulled away but hovered inches from Rosalie's .

"Oh sugar, you are just precious. I'm still me. I'm still with you and will still take care of you. I promised you that I would take care of you and I want you. Again I get what I want so..."

Rosalie swallowed. Maybe if she played along she could find away to fix him. Gabriel going dark had to be some weird malfunction in his programming right?

"But why do I have to be human? My grace was nothing compared to yours. You could overpower me in a blink of an eye."

Rosalie asked. Gabriel gently sat her back on the ground before fixing the wrinkles in her sweater. He smiled his best innocent smile before going back to the sinister expression that was there moments before.

"That is a wonderful question sugar. I was thinking about Natasha..."

Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Gabriel, no, you can't hurt her. She is just a child."

Gabriel blinked a few times.

"It's rude to interrupt Rosalie."

Rosalie held her hands up before motioning for Gabriel to proceed.

"Any how, like I said, I was thinking about Natasha and her nephilim condition. A regular nephilim can cause enough havoc. With Natasha being Raphael's child her power could be unparalleled. I have her loyalty. Child or not she knows who can protect her and who will destroy her. If Raphael gets his hands on her she will be killed. You know that as well as I do."

Rosalie nodded.

"I don't see what that has to do with me being human."

Gabriel smiled.

"If we have two nephilim that had archangel as the other half we would be untouchable. While I don't give a damn what my brother's are up to but its good to be prepared. As an angel you would never be able to get pregnant as a human however...anything is possible. With as much sex as we are about to have you will be pregnant in no time."

Rosalie was silent for a moment trying to judge if Gabriel was making some sick joke.

"Whoa no!"

Rosalie practically shouted as she moved further away from Gabriel than she already was. Gabriel frowned, obviously displeased with her reaction.

"Gabriel, there is some stuff I can deal with but that is not one of them. I am not having a child for you! If you think that is why its a good idea for me to be a human you really a few bricks shy of a load. This has bad idea written all over it."

Gabriel snapped his fingers having Rosalie in his arms immediately.

"You can and you will have my child."

Rosalie reached out smacking Gabriel as hard as she could. Whether it be the shock of Rosalie doing something so stupid or the fact he totally didn't see that coming Gabriel let go of her to clutch his nose. Rosalie took the moment to take off into the bedroom slamming the door before locking it. She quickly reached grabbed the knife from earlier slicing her hand again. Maybe if she made sigil quick enough she could keep him out for enough time to make a game plan to get out.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?"

Rosalie spun around to see Gabriel leaning against the door frame. Any hint of the bloody nose that Rosalie left him with moments ago was gone. He was back to perfectly handsome Gabriel. His golden eyes watched her with nothing but pure annoyance.

"Rosalie whatever am I going to do with you? Enough toying around. I want whats mine."

"I'm not making love to you."

Rosalie said coldly. Gabriel sighed before walking over circling her.

"Again sugar I can smell your arousal. You want me so bad. Can you stop being stubborn and just give in?"

Rosalie didn't say anything as Gabriel's arms went around her waist. He leaned his head down breathing in her euphoric scent.

"Be a good soulmate and make me happy."

Gabriel let his hand slide down her waist going into the waist band of her leggings. The moment his fingers made contact with her clit Rosalie cried out. Gabriel smiled wickedly. This was the exact reaction that he had been hoping for. If he could just get his hands on her Gabriel knew that he could have Rosalie exactly where he wanted her. Rosalie could only tell him no long. Before long Rosalie's body would be calling for him as well.

" _Thank you dad for soulmate genes."_

Gabriel thought coldly as Rosalie laid her head back on his shoulder. Rosalie meanwhile, whimpered the moment that Gabriel's finger tip went inside.

"Gabe..."

"That's it sugar. Say my name."

Gabriel cooed rocking his hips against her bottom. Rosalie whimpered feeling his erection digging into her. She tried not to think about how wonderful it would feel to have him inside of her. Would sex as a human be different than what it would be as an angel?

"Yes princess it will be. Wait until I get all of your nerves on end and you are so desperate to come. You think I am an asshole now just wait until I won't let you come. I am going to make you so full of desire that when you do come you won't be able to move for hours. I'm going to be having my way with you every day."

Rosalie moaned at his words.

"Lucky me that I got the angel with never ending sex drive."

Gabriel looked like someone had handed him a 10 pound chocolate bar.

"Yes, you are lucky. You are the luckiest woman ever honey bunch however, it's time for you to be punished for that little stunt you pulled a bit ago."

Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving Rosalie completely naked and bent over the dresser with her hands locked to the sides.

"Gabriel, I don't like this."

"I don't care."

He said unbuttoning his shirt. Tossing it to some unknown corner of the room Gabriel began to walk circles around Rosalie.

"Look at you sugar. Mhm you look so sexy like this. I could take you so easy but I think I am going to wait. Do you know what you are being punished for?"

Rosalie sighed.

"For existing apparently."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. This was going to be more fun than he had anticipated.

"You are just digging yourself a bigger hole. You are being punished for that smart mouth of yours and for punching me in the nose. For a human you do have a good arm on you."

Rosalie listened to Gabriel babble on and on. She tried to deny that she was enjoying this. This was wrong! Rosalie jumped the moment she felt Gabriel's finger tracing down her slit.

"Mhm sugar you should see how wet you are."

Rosalie jumped when she felt Gabriel's tongue slide down the path his finger had taken. She tried to push back but the bindings on her hands made it next to impossible.

"Gabe!"

She cried out as his index finger pushed into her body. Gabriel curled his finger while his tongue continued to work its magic. Rosalie was thankful that even though Gabriel had turned away from himself he still seemed to be an excellent lover.

As soon as those thoughts entered her mind Gabriel stood and took away his finger.

"Enough being sweet."

Rosalie winced the moment Gabriel's hand made contact with her ass. She didn't know whether the sting or the sound surprised her more. Rosalie bit her lip trying to hold back any sounds of pain. If she made too much noise that would probably just encourage Gabriel to go even harder.

"Are you going to punch me in the face again or try to run?"

Gabriel asked before delivering another stinging slap. Rosalie jumped again struggling against the bonds on her hands.

"No sir."

Gabriel smirked.

"No sir? Sir huh...that's a nice addition. Keep doing that."

Another stinging slap was delivered this time Rosalie cried out.

"Ah finally. I wanted to hear you scream."

Gabriel cooed before leaning down and pressing a series of kisses down Rosalie's spine. He leaned his body over Rosalie's before whispering in her ear.

"What do we have here? Sugar you are getting wetter by the moment. I think you are liking this as much as I could have hoped."

Rosalie moaned digging her behind back into Gabriel's body. She could feel his erection digging into her ass she tried to get any form of friction on her aching clit possible. She was ashamed to say that she was in fact enjoying his torture. Rosalie could mentally see Zoe's look of displeasure. She shook her head, trying to block any thoughts of her friend from her mind.

"See isn't this a lot more fun than being in that silly bunker with those stick in the mud friends of ours?"

Rosalie didn't respond thankful that she couldn't see the expression on Gabriel's face at the moment. She knew that if she did he was probably frowning that archangel like frown of his. It was that frown that probably made him resemble his brothers more than he would ever care to admit.

"Gabriel..."

The archangel snapped his fingers before picking her up and putting her on the neatly made bed. He watched her a moment longer with a pleased smile. Seeing that Rosalie's face was flushed and she was beginning to sweat was a lovely sight.

"I'm going to fuck you now. Keep your legs up. If you bring them down I will spank you a lot worse than just a moment ago. Understand?"

Rosalie nodded, trying to keep calm. She didn't know what Gabriel had up his sleeve but she had the sinking feeling in her body that he would have his way and she would be pregnant sooner than she would be ready for. Things were always going to go Gabriel's way and she would be just another pawn in his game of life.

"Yes sir."

Rosalie replied as Gabriel took his place between her legs. He watched her hands that were clutching the sheets.

"Silly me. Can't have free hands."

He snapped his finger and again Rosalie's hands were tied is silk scarves to the bedposts.

"Now back to the party."

He said with that devilish little smirk. Rosalie could only hope that she was actually making love with Gabriel and not Lucifer. That would be all kind of a disaster!

"I can assure you that I am not Lucifer. I am a lot nicer than he would be."

Rosalie frowned up at Gabriel.

"Must you read my mind?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes again.

"Again I can do anything I want. Best you learn that fact now peach."

Rosalie leaned her head back against the pillow but yelped the moment something ice cold touched her folds. Her head snapped up seeing Gabriel with a glass dildo in one and tracing her outer lips. Gabriel smirked up at her."

"This is the closest to another cock you will ever get."

Rosalie groaned as Gabriel stroked his hand over her wetness to saturate the toy.

"See I'm not a total douche. I want to make sure you are comfortable when I shove this in you."

Rosalie wiggled against his hand as Gabriel continued to stroke her.

"Why is it frozen?"

Gabriel's golden eyes flickered up. He was truly enjoying the look of panicked lust that was written all over her face.

"Because it keeps that pretty little pussy of yours nice and tight so when I push in it is going to feel so much better for the both of us. Sugar I am about to fuck you so hard you won't walk right for a few days."

Gabriel didn't give Rosalie any warning before he shoved the toy deep inside her. Rosalie flung her head back into the pillow as Gabriel worked the toy in and out of her heaving body. He watched her face for a few moments before dipping his head lapping at her clit. Rosalie cried out raising her hips off the bed. Pushing her back down Gabriel moaned against her clit. He knew the vocal vibrations would drive her crazy too.

"Gabriel, I want to touch you."

"Nope."

He said simply as he went back to sucking at her clit and twisting the toy as deep as possible.

"I need your cock."

She finally cried out. Gabriel perked up at that one.

"Oh so you want me to fuck you now?"

Rosalie nodded with wide eyes.

"Please...sir."

Gabriel sat up snapping the toy away for another time. He watched Rosalie's sweat drenched face for a few moments before shrugging.

"Since you asked so sweetly."

Again he snapped his fingers leaving himself nude before climbing his way on top of her. Gabriel didn't give her much of a chance to prepare before pushing in. Rosalie bit her lip enjoying the feeling of Gabriel inside of her. No matter how Gabriel was mentally this was just like making love before. Gabriel looked down at her knowing that he should feel sorry how that she was mourning for him but something stopped him from doing so.

Reaching over he pulled the silk bindings on her wrists so that her hands were free.

"You can touch me now."

He said calmly. As he began to move his hips Rosalie's hands where scratching down his back almost encouraging him to fuck her harder. Rosalie watched the muscles in his chest and stomach tighten with each thrust and for a moment she reminded him of the archangel that he used to be. The archangel that had 't really thought of the concept of "free will." The archangel that he used to be when she first made love to him so many years ago.

"Oh sugar don't be getting all sentimental on me."

Gabriel groaned before cramming his lips to hers. His kisses were hungry as he continued to pound into her.

"Look at me Rose. You're mine. If another touches you I will kill them. Understand?"

Rosalie nodded.

"I love you."

She mentally smacked herself for saying this. After all the hell that he had put her through and she _loved him._ Was she crazy? Again she could hear Zoe's voice in her head chastising her. Tomorrow she would hate herself but tonight she was far into the moment to care about the words that had left her lips. I love you was an admission that any angel would make to their soulmate. Gabriel was no different...no matter what was going on inside that brain of his.

"I love you most."

Gabriel growled back. The words even shocked him to a point. He had almost decided that admissions of love were pointless. They had almost split himself and Rose up many times yet here he was throwing out _I love you's_ like a damn cupid.

His thoughts were interrupted when Rosalie's body began to tighten around his.

"Oh no! No coming yet princess. You have a long night ahead of you."

Rosalie cried out as he brought her to the point of orgasm and left her hanging.

"Gabriel...please"

The archangel appeared to neither listen nor care as he continued to bring her to the brink of orgasm multiple times and always slacking off.

"Gabriel, I can't

Gabriel smiled down at her.

"I forgot that human stamina isn't as good as what our _used_ to be. I may have to tweak your biology."

Dipping his hand between her legs it only took a few strokes and thrusts to have Rosalie screaming his name. Gabriel watched her chest heave as she trembled beneath him. Instead of giving her a break he continued to pound into her. The moment he came Gabriel didn't immediately move. Instead he remained motionless until he was positive his lover was exhausted.

Pulling away he took his place beside Rosalie before pulling her into his arms. Reaching between their bodies he placed a hand on her behind that was still red from his punishment. Rosalie took a shaky breath afraid that he was going to punish her again instead, the pain seemed to vanish.

"Thanks."

She whispered as Gabriel tightened his hold on her.

"Go to sleep. I have some _clients_ to take care of. You better still be in bed when I come back."

Before Rosalie could say anything else Gabriel's cold finger was on the side of her head putting her to sleep. Once she was out Gabriel looked down at her with a satisfied expression.

"This will all be worth it."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's eyes fluttered open around 10 am the next morning. She slowly sat up looking around the hotel room. From what she could see there was no sign of Gabriel. Had everything the previous night really happened or was she just having some out of body experience?

"Gabriel?"

Rosalie called his name tentatively. What if he never really showed up and all of this was a dream? That was what she was going with until she put her feet on the floor and a wave of soreness washed over. Nope definitely not a dream. She snapped her fingers hoping to ease the discomfort only for nothing to happen. Gabriel had really turned her back human too.

Walking into the living room section of the room to see no sign of the archangel. Rosalie thought about calling Zoe and Cas. They could find her and come retrieve her. They could keep her safe from Gabriel but was that what she wanted? Rosalie felt even more conflicted. The logical side of her knew that she needed to get the hell out of here but her heart was wanting more of what Gabriel had done to her the night before.

"You called?"

Rosalie turned to see Gabriel looking at her with a less than amused expression. Great he was still that person that kidnapped her. He still wasn't _her_ Gabriel. He stood dressed in all black. Just like he was in that god awful vision that Lucifer had shown her previously. Rosalie swallowed as the sick revitalization that Lucifer's vision was seeming to come true more and more each moment. She looked down realizing that she was still standing naked in front of him.

"I was wondering where you had went."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I have other things to do besides you Rose."

Rosalie reached over to pick up a thin blanket that was thrown across the back of the couch to cover her body. Gabriel's eyes were watching her like a hawk.

"I wouldn't do that."

Rosalie looked back to him with a sympathetic expression. As much as she wanted to yell at him and tell him to go away from her she couldn't. She still saw that golden eyed archangel that she loved so much.

"Look Gabriel I get that you are going through…something but you aren't going to boss me around and keep me locked in this place like a prisoner. I'm not going to be a little scared mouse of a woman whenever you come in the room. Besides this isn't you anyway. I know that archangel that I love and baby this isn't it. If you want to kill me go for it."

Gabriel's face looked genuinely shocked for a moment but quickly returned to his icy self. Before Rosalie could move Gabriel had her against the wall.

"Sugar don't test me. Didn't last night show you what would happen if you tested me? Isn't your ass sore?"

Rosalie frowned.

"No. My ass is just fine its my other ass that I am worried about."

Gabriel chuckled.

"Ah you mean me. That's clever."

Rosalie pulled away from the archangel ignoring the way that he looked at her. She knew that he was watching the way that she swayed her hip. It was probably a little more dramatically than she would have liked but she clearly had her lovers attention.

"Maybe I am…maybe I'm not."

Rosalie flirted back. She wen back to the bedroom until she felt Gabriel's arms around her waist.

"Want to know a secret?"

Gabriel asked in almost a cat like voice as his hands ran down her hips and thighs. She swallowed trying to keep herself calm. Gabriel was being such a mood changing mess she wasn't for sure how to take him.

"Sure…"

Rosalie replied warily. Gabriel laughed running his tongue down the length of her neck. He breathed in the scent of Rosalie's arousal.

"I'm playing double agent."

Rosalie frowned turning to see Gabriel looking at her like he normally did. The dark side was turned off and there was just Gabriel.

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Rosalie growled as he snapped his fingers freezing her in place. Gabriel shook his head.

"You aren't going anywhere. Rosalie after Chuck showed up at the bunker I came to a realization. He doesn't care what happens to us or the world for that matter. He has just been enjoying himself for past million or so years. If we are going to get Raphael taken care of it is going to take all hands on deck. As much as I want peace it isn't feasible now. We are all going to have to pick a side and jump on it."

Rosalie blinked.

"Then why are you playing double agent?"

Gabriel's eyes went back to that dark almost black color.

"Because you idiotic human its going to take people from outside to figure out what the hell Raphael is planning and how to take him down. Do you honestly think if I just walked up to him all sunshine and rainbows he would trust me?"

Rosalie trembled.

"Turn that off when you are home. I don't like it."

Gabriel shrugged.

"Well it isn't all about you princess. I'm going to have to do a lot of things that is going to bother you in the upcoming days and you are just going to have to live with it like a good girl."

Rosalie sat down holding her head.

"If you are playing double agent then why are you keeping human? How is this beneficial to you?"

Gabriel groaned smacking himself in the head.

"I have already told you this Rosalie."

Rosalie shook her head standing up.

"I am not having a child for you to use as some kind of soldier."

Gabriel chuckled.

"You'll be surprised what you are going to do. There is however a secondary reason that I have you human. Its for your safety sugar snap. With you being human I can bewitch Raphael into believing that you are M.I.A. If you are missing in action he doesn't have as much interest in looking for you. Therefore honey bunch, you are safe."

Rosalie watched as Gabriel stepped closer to her his eyes going golden again. He reached out stroking his hand down her bare shoulder.

"I couldn't handle it if something happened to you."

Rosalie sighed painfully.

"You're like two different people now Gabe. I want you, the angel I agreed to seal the soulmate bond with. Whatever you were just a moment ago…."

Gabriel's finger touched her lips

"Has to happen. I don't want another word about it. Now I have to go. Stay here. I promise to come back often as I can. You know how to get a hold of me."

Gabriel leaned down pressing a tender kiss to Rosalie's lips. When he stood straight he looked at Rosalie with sad eyes, which immediately let Rosalie know that he didn't want to leave."

"Stay Gabriel."

She whispered soothingly. Gabriel sighed before kissing her forehead.

"I can't. I'll see you sugar."

The following days was the longest of Rosalie's life. She sat in the hotel room feeling bored out of her mind. She wanted nothing more than to get out of the room and get back to the bunker. After not hearing from Gabriel she was beginning to get a bit worried about her lover as well.

 **2 days later…**

Gabriel sat listening to Raphael talk about his newest plan.

"Gabriel are you listening to me brother?"

Gabriel looked up at Raphael with almost black eyes as he toyed with a Rubik cube.

"I am listening. Drowning your voice out isn't that easy."

Raphael smirked looking at his little brother.

"Are you thinking about Rosalie?"

Gabriel looked up.

"Why would I?"

Raphael stood beginning to walk about the room.

"Giving up a soulmate isn't an easy task. If you can get her to see out way of thinking I will be open to the idea of her joining us."

Gabriel scoffed.

"That won't happen. She is dedicated to Castiel and his friends. Not worth my time anyway….there are other women."

Raphael shrugged and went back to his quiet pondering while Gabriel began to think more about Rosalie. He didn't like the way he was doing Rose one bit but it was keeping her alive. Never in his life did Gabriel think that he would be in a position like this. After fleeing from heaven he was pleasantly happy with his life as a trickster. It was the happiest he had ever been. The cherry on the ice cream was getting Rosalie back. Having his princess back was everything that he could have wanted.

Now here he was acting like someone he most definitely wasn't to take down his own brother. Gabriel looked up at Raphael as he paced. Even after everything that happened Gabriel still loved all three of his brothers.

Gabriel closed his mind from his brothers and decided to focus on Rosalie. He had spent many evenings making sure that Rosalie was being a _good girl_ and staying in the hotel room. Tonight however, it was different. He couldn't sense her in the hotel. Instead he heard music. Frowning he stood looking at Raphael with a frown.

"I'll be back."

Before Raphael had time to object Gabriel was gone….


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing Gabriel knew the stood in a music filled night club.

"The hell?"

He muttered looking around the bar full of people. This was definitely not the place that he had told Rosalie to stay. Walking through the sea of bodies Gabriel ignored all of the women looking his way. Had it been this time a year ago he would have welcomed any woman that he could have gotten his hands on. Tonight, however, all he wanted was Rosalie. None of these other women even sparked his interest.

"Where are you sugar? You can't hide."

Gabriel thought as he looked for the familiar head of blonde hair. He smirked knowing she was mad that he had changed her hair from lavender back to blonde. Seeing her as a blonde took Gabriel back to the first time that he had seen her in heaven. As much as he didn't want to he drooled internally over his memory of Rosalie as a young angel. He was by no means ready to bond with her but he was more than willing to rip apart any other angel that tried to take his place. All Gabriel wanted was to make sure those big violet eyes only looked at him with that look of love.

Finally after about 15 minutes Rosalie's sweet scent hit him hard! Gabriel turned seeing Rosalie sitting at the bar with what looked like multiple drinks in front of her. With a sigh and an eye roll walked over.

"Having fun sugar snap?"

Rosalie barley looked at him.

"No. This stuff tastes like shit."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow looking at all of the drinks that she had in front of her. He winced realizing that she had mixed more drinks than she should have. Smirking he knew that he wouldn't even have to punish her for this one. This punishment the poor dear was giving to herself.

"Well you are still drinking it."

Gabriel said sitting down beside her. Rosalie spun around to face him, almost falling in the floor.

"I blame…blame you! This is all your fault!"

Gabriel blinked a few times.

"I see. I have been sitting here encouraging you to drink all of this stuff….uh huh. You may want to work on your accusations Rosie."

Rose swung at him. Gabriel didn't even have to move. Had he been sitting a little bit to his left he would have had to worry but Rosalie was so far off of her mark it was pathetic. Gabriel sighed.

"I'm over here."

Rosalie glared at him angrily.

"You can go to hell with your stupid brother. Raphael is a horses butt!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. This had been amusing now it was just pathetic.

"That's original Rose. Are you done?"

Rosalie shook her head.

"No I am not! This is all your fault! If you would have just been who you were supposed to be…."

Gabriel snapped his fingers making sure none of the mortals around them heard this craziness.

"Who I was supposed to be? Please continue. Tell me more about me and who I am supposed to be BECAUSE I SURE AS HELL HAVE NEVER HEARD THIS ONE BEFORE!"

Gabriel snapped. Parts of Rosalie was warning her to stop. Gabriel's eyes had gone black again.

"Oh boy you are back in vulture mode. I can't even keep my Gabriel anymore. This whatever this is sucks! You are a giant jerk dickwad!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes before sliding over the bar and taking the whiskey bottle out of the bar tenders frozen hand.

"Thanks pal."

Gabriel said, pouring a glass of whiskey.

"Those Winchester's are really rubbing off on you. So back to who I am supposed to be. You never finished cupcake."

Gabriel commented idly. Rosalie looked down sadly.

"You are supposed to a good guy. You were always good before. Even when all of the wars happened you were still good. You wasn't like Michael or Lucifer. You were no soldier. Heaven's most terrifying weapon yes…but no solider. Shit neither was Raphael. Can't believe that I am saying this even he wasn't that bad then. Neither of you were corrupt. I don't believe a god damn thing you say about being a double agent. I don't believe you at all anymore. We were supposed to be happy…"

Rosalie stopped on the last part and was silent a moment before picking up a glass and throwing it as hard as she could in front of her. Gabriel looked behind him as several bottles of booze hit the floor. Part of him wanted to shake Rosalie until she sobered up but the other part didn't know what to say.

"I was a fool…a damn fool. I thought when we found each other a year ago everything would be fine. I thought you had finally grown up but no you had to pull your tricks Everything was perfect for a little while. It was you and me. I had you back. I had Cas and Zoe…things were THE WAY THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE! They were the way our father intended! AS usual you couldn't handle it. You couldn't handle our father's command! He paired you with me for a reason. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY DAMN IT! I want the fucking life that you promised me!"

Gabriel groaned.

"Oh my dad! Would you stop will the bull shit drama lady?! Have you ever thought this is maybe part of why I left? I didn't want a soulmate! I didn't want you! I wanted freedom to do what I pleased! With you stuck up my ass I was just **stuck** and here we are again having the same song and dance conversation. Maybe you need to grow up Rose. Life isn't some fairy tale! You're as much a fairy princess as I am!"

Rosalie laughed bitterly.

"Well no I know where we stand. I don't love you either for what its worth. I only bonded with you to shut you up. There's you some truth too."

Rosalie knew everything that she had said was a big ass lie but judging by the look on Gabriel's face he bought it. His eyes had gone gold and looked honestly hurt. He reached up tugging at the curls on the back of his neck before looking around the bar.

"Yeah we both know where we stand now. I've time warped reality enough. You know where the hotel is. Have a good time."

Rosalie nodded.

"I intend to."

Gabriel gave her one last look before vanishing. He wasn't going back to Raphael that night. His older brother would be able to read his emotions and would probably put it together that he was with Rose. That was the last thing that Gabriel needed at the time.

Appearing in an abandoned park Gabriel walked quietly before sitting down on a park bench. His mind was like a pretzel. Part of his was so angry with Rosalie while the other part was heartbroken. Gabriel was also angry with himself for the things that he had said to Rosalie. He didn't mean a word of anything he had said. None of it was true but it came out before he said it.

 **The next day….**

Rosalie woke up feeling like a pile of shit! From the moment her eyes opened she regretted drinking everything that had gone into her mouth.

"I am not going to throw up."

She said in almost a mantra to try to give herself the will to keep the booze in her stomach down. Trying to think of anything to keep her mind busy the conversation with Gabriel hit full force. Rosalie didn't even know what to think. Her heart began to pound as she thought about every cold word that was said.

"At least I know where I stand."

Rosalie thought miserably. She sat quietly for a few more moments before the rolling in her stomach couldn't be contained any longer. Rosalie barley got her head over the toilet before getting sick.

"Oh jeez."

She muttered, trying to think of anything to ease the misery in her body.

"I bet you are feeling just lovely this morning."

Rosalie sat back looking up at Gabriel, who was perched on the bathroom counter looking down at her with an expression of disdain.

"Yeah…just peachy. Damn Gabriel have you always talked this loud?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"I can be louder if you would like?"

Rosalie glared up at him.

"Why the fuck are you even here? I thought we kind of made our feelings clear last night. Why don't you just got chase a few skirts. That's what you are good at."

Gabriel rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers and holding out a damp wash cloth.

"Maybe I was worried about you now I am beginning to wonder why?"

Rosalie stood.

"Me too."

She looked at Gabriel a moment longer before turning and going back to the bedroom shutting the door without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

The next time Rosalie opened her eyes she was back in her bedroom at the bunker. Sitting up quickly in the bed she looked around the room seeing no sign of Gabriel. Had he really beamed her back to the bunker over that argument? It sure looked like it!

Getting out of bed, Rosalie opened the door and walked down the hallway. She stopped in the doorway of the library where Zoe stood with a book in her hand beside Cas while Sam was in front of the computer. Dean had one hand over his face clearly exhausted.

"Son of a bitch! Where did that damn archangel take her!? We should have stabbed him when we had the chance."

"Would have saved me some heartache."

All four sets of eyes turned to Rosalie. Zoe tossed the book over her should nearly hitting Sam in the head as she ran over to Rosalie pulling her into a tight hug.

"Rose! We have been so worried!"

Cas walked over awkwardly hugging Rosalie and Zoe while Dean and Sam stood. After a moment Cas backed off but Zoe didn't let go of Rosalie.

"Uh Zoe you are hurting my face."

Rosalie choked out. Zoe quickly let go but felt her mouth drop when she realized the _condition_ that Rosalie was in.

"Rose you are human...what the hell did Gabriel do to you? Why?!"

Rosalie shrugged, trying to fight off the tears.

"Because he's crazy? I don't know. He was on some kick of knocking me up but we had a fight last night. Apparently we both have closet hated each other for a long time and finally admitted it. I don't know where the fuck he is...don't really care either."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look clearly shocked to hear the venom coming out of Rosalie's mouth when it came to Gabriel. Cas tilted his head.

"Rosalie, what happened?"

Rosalie sighed.

"We both said things we honestly didn't mean except this time...I don't think it will ever be fixed. Gabriel is doing what he thinks is right by working with Raphael and I am not going to beg him to change his mind. Bonded or not...I give up. Excuse me."

Rosalie turned walking from the room without another word to her friends.

 _Such a lonely day_

 _And it's mine_

 _The most loneliest day of my life_

 _Such a lonely day_

 _Should be banned_

 _It's day that I can't stand_

 _The most loneliest day of my life_

 _The most loneliest day of my life_

 _Such a lonely day_

 _Shouldn't exist_

 _It's day that Ill never miss_

 _Such a lonely day_

 _And it's mine_

 _The most loneliest day of my life_

 _And if you go, I wanna go with you_

 _And if you die, I wanna die with you_

 _Take your hand and walk away_

 **Almost 5 years later...**

Gabriel sat with a magazine on his lap. The morning had been relatively quiet. The key word was had been as Raphael walked into the room looking more smug than normal. He looked at his younger brother with a cold smile. Gabriel's golden eyes finally rolled up.

"What do you want?"

Gabriel snapped. Raphael laughed coldly.

"So I was out observing some of our lesser kind."

Gabriel snorted as he turned the page of the magazine.

"Slow morning Rappel?"

Raphael raised an eyebrow. He was positively giddy to let his _news_ come to light. Gabriel's sarcastic demeanor was about to change.

"I saw Rosalie."

Gabriel's golden eyes rolled up at that just as Raphael expected they would. He looked at Raphael for a moment before looking back down to the magazine in his lap.

"Oh?"

Raphael chuckled.

"Drop the act Gabriel. You are still so in love with her it is pathetic. She has a child...your child."

Gabriel's whole face went stoic as he looked up.

"The hell? And how do you know that?"

Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Drop the act brother. I could sense a half archangel nephilim from a mile away."

Gabriel meanwhile, was trying to keep his panicking to a minimum. The last thing he wanted was for Raphael to pick up on his true feelings. How the hell did he miss this? Had he been so focused on putting Rosalie out of his life that he missed feelings that she had to be shooting in his direction? Now he had a child that he knew nothing about until his mad man of a brother brought it up.

"Funny you couldn't find your own child if your life depended on it."

Gabriel said coldly. Raphael raised an eyebrow.

"I don't need to know my child. If I found it useful to be a father or beneficial for me to have her in my company it would have happened by now."

Gabriel muttered a few curse words under his breath. He still felt bad for Natasha. Even knowing that she really was no child. She had kept her age young to appear a child so that she would be less useful to Raphael the poor kid deserved to have both parents. Gabriel felt even worse at that thought. If anyone deserved a hypocrite award a the moment it was him. He secretly hated Raphael for the way he did Natasha yet here Gabriel was doing the same thing to his own child.

"I'm turning into dad."

Gabriel thought miserably. Raphael was busy watching Gabriel.

"This whole thing...you being on my side...has been one of you tricks hasn't it? I think I know what has happened. You had been secretly seeing Rosie and I am guessing turned her human to keep her safe but you totally didn't expect on her being pregnant. Then again I wouldn't put it past you to intentionally want to knock her up. You thought it would getting one step ahead of me. What happened Gabriel? Clearly you knew nothing about Rosalie's little _condition._ If you did there would be no way you would have let her out of your sight. Its pathetic really. Your and Rosalie's relationship has been a nothing but a big joke in heaven. You slept with anyone that you could have gotten your hands on while your mate waited for you like some pathetic puppy. To beat all you go and leave her for a millions of years then get back together like nothing happened. Rosalie having your child and you bailing is just the icing on the fucked up cake that is your life. Fortunate for all of us Lucifer took pity on poor little Rosalie and gave her the grace that you took back. Its funny Lucifer just could stand the thoughts of your child being without her mother. I would have let her die. I have to say however, I am very interested in that child of yours. My child is useless being only half human and half archangel. Your child however, is going to have angel on both sides regardless of the fact Rosalie was a human when the child was conceived. The child will have more angel than human including your DNA. This could be the weapon that I have been looking for."

Gabriel wasn't for sure when he stopped listening to Raphael and blasted his older brother across the room and through a wall.

"You aren't touching Rosalie or the kid! I mean it Raphael. If you touch a hair on their heads I will bring everything down. I will destroy you worse than I already plan to."

Raphael pulled himself out of the remains of the hotel wall glowering at his little brother.

"I should have known that you were playing double agent. My suggestion to you is get to your little family and keep them safe because you won't know when I will show up."

Raphael vanished without another word leaving Gabriel standing motionless between a state of shock and fear...

Arriving in the bunker some time later Gabriel could only hope that Rose was safe. Being dark or not there was no way he would be able to live with himself if something happened to her. There was also the fact that his child was in existence. His plan of having the ultimate weapon was finally happening but the last thing he wanted at this moment was to use the kid as a weapon. It was wrong...it couldn't happen. Gabriel sighed as he began to feel like himself... _the real Gabriel_ again.

The library was quiet and looked abandoned. Gabriel looked around praying that everyone wasn't away on a hunt. Surely Rosalie would have enough sense to not go with the Winchesters on a hunt with a kid. That would be a great way for his child to grow up! No father and going on hunts looking for stuff that scared the crap out of most people!

Before Gabriel could move to start looking around for any sign of life there was a small snap and a ring of holy fire ignited around him. Looking around annoyed that he was trapped, Gabriel looked around. He wanted to see who was being cheeky. His golden eyes finally focused on the shape of a small girl standing beside a table looking very proud of herself. Gabriel was no fool. He knew this was his daughter.

After prowling around through Sam's mind from a distance, Gabriel had enough information on Rosalie and the child to know that they were safe...for the time being. He needed to get to them before Raphael made a move.

"Hey kid what are you doing? Didn't anyone tell you not to play with matches?"

The little girl watched his with a smug smirk and batted her golden eyes at him. She didn't move to say a word. Gabriel sighed.

"Do you talk? Oh wait, let me guess, your mother told you not to talk to strangers?"

His daughter nodded with a grin. Gabriel sighed realizing that he was getting nowhere.

"So what are you going to do kiddo? Keep me here until I die of boredom? Do you know who I am?"

The little girl nodded making her little pigtails bounce.

"You're the guy stuck in the holy fire."

Gabriel smiled.

"Great...you have a lovely sense of humor."

Before Gabriel was able to say anything else a little boy that looked identical to his daughter came running in. Gabriel's mouth dropped realizing that they were twins. He had twins! Gabriel rubbed his eyes making sure that he was seeing double. They were the perfect mixture of himself and Rosalie.

"Lily you got somebody this time."

The boy commented looking at Gabriel closely.

"Yeah I did. Pretty good huh?"

Gabriel watched each the two slightly amused.

"So back to the guy in the holy fire..."

The two looked back to Gabriel with matching sets of golden eyes as Dean walked into the room freezing seeing Gabriel froze in the holy fire in addition to the little ones watching him with matching looks of curiosity. The protective side of Dean immediately went into high gear. He had spent the past few years thinking of way to keep the kids safe from their father now here he was.

"Lily did you do this?"

He asked calmly as the two latched onto his legs with happy grins. Lily nodded like nothing had happened.

"Yes I did."

She said sweetly. Dean smirked looking back to Gabriel. The archangel had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking at Dean like he was ready to smite him.

"Liam, take your sister and go play. Do something that doesn't involve letting animals loose in the bunker, setting stuff on fire, or trying to flush stuff down the toilet."

Both children turned to walk our of the room. Liam turned.

"Uncle Dean can we ask Uncle Luci to come play with us?"

Dean shook his head.

"No, he breaks stuff. Go play with Cas he does almost anything you want to do."

Liam looked at his sister with a shrug.

"Worth a shot. Come on sissy."

When they were out of the room Dean turned walking in to the kitchen coming back with a fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"Sorry about that. Lily seems to be turning into a pyromaniac. So are you like crazy...oh wait you were crazy anyway...let me rephrase that are you dark Gabriel or normal Gabriel? I just need to know if I should get ready to stab you or not."

Gabriel glared at Dean.

"Try and stab me Dean-o see what happens to you."

Dean shrugged.

"Dean, why are Liam and Lily talking about lighting the bunker on fire to trap a..."

Rosalie walked into the room but froze the moment she saw Gabriel standing in the room giving Dean an icy glare. She froze instantly seeing her ex only feet away. In the years that he had been away (again) Gabriel had barely changed. The only thing different was that he had parted his hair to the side now. Other than that he was Gabriel...her Gabriel. Rosalie wanted to admit instantly that she didn't feel anything but she couldn't. Here stood the honey eyed archangel that had haunted her dreams dressed in a leather jacket.

Gabriel looked to her right away. The annoyance he was feeling toward Dean vanished right away. Rosalie stood just feet away looking beautiful as ever and was most certainly an angel again. Her violet eyes were looking at him with upset eyes.

"Hey sugar have something to tell me...maybe two things."

Dean gently touch Rosalie's arm.

"Want me to throw him out?"

Gabriel scowled at Dean.

"I would like to see you try big boy. Remember what I have done to you in the past."

Rosalie held her hand up.

"Dean its fine."

Dean didn't looked to convinced.

"Is Raphael with you? If he is then you need to take your ass and go elsewhere."

Rosalie looked back at Gabriel with wide eyes. If Raphael was in the bunker all hell was about to break loose. Gabriel shook his head.

"I'm not with associating with my brother any longer."

Dean looked surprised.

"Did you finally wake up and see he was psycho. If you did it has taken you a bit you stupid son of a bitch."

Gabriel started after Dean but stopped the moment Rosalie stepped in between him and the eldest Winchester.

"Enough!"

Rosalie said coldly. She looked to Dean.

"Dean, Gabriel and I need to talk. If I need you I will call you."

Dean turned with a shrug and walked out muttering about angels having more drama then someone on the episode of The Young and the Restless. Once he was out of the room Rosalie turned back to Gabriel.

"So you woke up and smelled the coffee huh?"

Gabriel frowned.

"I was awake anyway."

Rosalie sat down on the couch crossing her legs.

"Well that is debatable."

Gabriel sighed. This conversation was going to go nowhere with them throwing shade at each other.

"So we have twins?"

Rosalie nodded. She was trying to keep all of her emotional hurts with Gabriel in mind so she wouldn't start feeling smitten all over again.

"Yeah. It sure looks that way."

Gabriel's golden eyes focused on her.

"And you didn't tell me."

Rosalie stood against this time stepping closer to him with nothing but rage and fury in her eyes.

"Well hell Gabe I wonder why! Something tells me that we just wasn't that close! Remember you didn't want a soulmate. You didn't _want_ me! I was stuck up your ass remember? Goodness forbid if I told you that I was pregnant and you would be _stuck_ all over again."

Gabriel winced knowing that she was using his words against him.

"Hey you only bonded with me to get me to shut up but I thought that I would at least be told that we were having a baby...oh wait we have 2! Rosalie we both said things that we didn't mean that night."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you say it? Why did I say it?"

Gabriel looked down. His facial expression was unreadable for a moment until he looked up.

"Why do we say anything when we do we are upset? Rose we both don't have the best of tempers. You deserve the truth...that night I was upset. I was upset that you were in that bar. I was scared that someone would hurt you. When I found you I just lost my entire sense of reason. I was a douche...a jackass to you for a long time and you didn't deserve any of it."

Rosalie nodded.

"I didn't. Gabriel I could sit here and yell at you for days. Tell you that you should have never played double agent with Raphael and that you didn't know how to turn the dark off but it won't do any good. I don't have the strength or the drive to do it anyway. Our children are my priority and they have no clue who you are. I should have told you that they were born but I don't trust you. It will take me a long time to trust you. Will we ever be the same as we were before? I don't know. You have a lot to prove to me."

Gabriel looked down.

"Are you saying that we still have a chance?"

Rosalie's violet eyes moved away.

"I can't tell you anything. I can't give you any promises. You have a family that needs you. What you do with that is your choice."

Gabriel looked around the room for any signs of an audience before motioning Rosalie forward. He reached out taking her hand in his stroking his fingers over hers. Neither said anything for a moment just watched their intertwined hands. Internally, Rosalie was swooning over the feeling of his skin on hers. Deep down she never thought that she would feel this again yet here they were. Also she was telling herself not to fall in love again so fast. Gabriel had to redeem himself.

Gabriel, meanwhile kept his eyes focused on Rosalie's. He had missed those violet eyes more this time around then he had in the millions of years they were apart. The past five years, as much as he wanted to deny it, had been hell for him. Internally, he was calling himself a fool for not going to Rosalie sooner. His quest to take down Raphael seemed almost pointless and meritless now. Everything he had done in the past five years was a waste of time knowing that he had two children who knew nothing of him. He hadn't been there when Rosalie was pregnant and he wasn't there when his children were born. If Gabriel had ever called himself a coward he was doing it big time now.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Gabriel allowed his mind to go back to Raphael and the threats that he had made toward Rose and the kids.

"Rosalie, you have to listen to me here, Raphael knows about the kids. Well he thinks there is just one. I don't think he realizes that there are two. He knows that I was a double agent now. Rosalie I can't stay away. I can't let him get close to any of you. I'm not asking you to jump back into bed or a relationship with me but I have to stay close to you. I may not be the perfect husband or father for that matter but I can't let anything happen to you."

Rosalie frowned.

"Gabriel, you wanted me to have your child so that you could use him as a weapon against..."

Gabriel held his hand up.

"Forget what I said! I was an idiot. I didn't really think that plan through. That was before I actually saw our child. Now that I see them...there is no way. I'll go kill Raphael myself. We are going to keep our kids safe so they don't have to see the hell that we have. What will it take to get you to believe me?"

Rosalie looked down a moment before feeling brave enough to look into Gabriel's eyes. She stood on her tiptoes pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Time...give me time."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her waist. The feeling of her body being pressed against his was indescribable.

"Anything you need sugar. I just want you and our kids...I just want you three safe. Rosalie nothing I said to you was a lie except what was said in that bar. You can have Cas or Zoe read me. They of all people will tell you the truth."

Rosalie nodded pulling away from the embrace but kept her hands locked in his.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

The sound of Zoe's voice made Gabriel and Rosalie snap apart. Zoe stood in the doorway watching the two with wide horrified eyes. She walked into the room glaring at Gabriel.

"What the fuck are you doing back here? Why are you touching her?! Rose don't!"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow before turning back to Zoe.

"Surprise bitch. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me."

Zoe frowned coldly.

"You are like a bad STD that won't go away."

Gabriel laughed at that. As much as Zoe tried to bother him she was failing miserably. He didn't expect a warm welcome from her by any means. In fact he was expecting her to be cold. Sure enough he was right on the money when it came to Zoe's attitude.

"That's clever. Did you come up with that yourself?"

Zoe reminded Gabriel of a volcano that was about to explode. Rosalie meanwhile, held a hand up.

"Don't start you two. The kids can hear you and I don't want them to see nonstop fighting. They fight like cats and dogs anyway and don't need inspiration."

Gabriel and Zoe looked at each other both nodding. Rosalie looked pleased that they both seemed to agree the kids didn't need any exposure to more drama than necessary. Zoe muttered,

"I'll behave if he does."

She turned and walked into another room without another word. Rosalie turned to Gabriel.

"Come on. Lets go find our kids."

Gabriel didn't need to be told twice before following Rosalie into the living room where Liam and Lily sat playing Call of Duty with Sam and Dean. Neither of the children looked up when Gabriel and Rosalie walked into the room. Their golden eyes were focused on the screen in front of them. Liam and Lily were busy whispering to each other so Sam and Dean couldn't hear.

After a moment the Dean jumped up looking rather proud of himself.

"Yes I finally won! I just beat all of you!"

Liam and Lily exchanged a small smirk before looking to Sam who was shaking his head too. Dean looked at his company with a confused expression.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Lily looked to Liam who gave her a small grin.

"Uncle Dean we unplugged you 30 minutes ago."

Liam nodded.

"Yeah you are a bit of a liability."

Dean sat down looking offended as he put the PlayStation controller on the table before looking at Sam.

"Am I really a liability?"

Sam chuckled before coughing.

"Dean you do kind of suck at this game."

Dean frowned.

"Well now the truth comes out."

Liam and Lily smirked at the look on Dean's face before looking up at Gabriel and Rosalie. The twins looked at each other for a minute before Liam going up walking to Rosalie grabbing her hand.

"Okay mamma?"

Rosalie nodded picking up her son as Sam stood. Dean meanwhile, was watching Gabriel like a hawk. Sam looked back at his brother raising an eyebrow.

"Dean come on."

He waited patiently for a moment for Dean to move when he didn't Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean come on. This is kind of personal. Let's let them work it out."

Dean frowned before getting up and stalking toward the door. He stopped when he got to Gabriel and motioned back to Liam.

"That kid is really protective of his mom. Keep that in mind."

Once they were out of the room, Rosalie turned to Liam and Lily who had edged closer to each other and was looking from Gabriel to her. Rosalie sat down on the sofa only for Liam to climb on her lap wrapping his arms around her neck. Gently taking his arms down Rosalie situated him a little more comfortably before motioning for Gabriel to sit down.

"Liam, Lily this is your daddy. He's come back to us."

Lily and Liam exchanged little glances before Liam looked at Gabriel tilting his head to the side.

"Uncle Dean said that you got hit by a train."

Gabriel's eyes widened as he looked at Rosalie muttering something about Dean under his breath. Rosalie was giving her son the same identical shocked expression.

"Liam!"

She squealed. Gabriel smirked.

"Nah no trains involved kiddo. I'm sorry I have been gone so long. I had a lot of grown up things to work through."

Liam didn't looked entirely convinced as he snuggled closer to his mother. Lily on the other side looked completely fine with Gabriel's excuse. She walked over to Gabriel crawling on his lap. Gabriel seemed a little shocked at first but didn't hesitate wrapping his arms around his daughter. In that moment he had never felt more complete. Gabriel took his time memorizing her little rounds face. Everything about her reminded him of Rosalie except for her eyes.

Gabriel and Rosalie didn't notice or chose to not notice Dean or Zoe standing in the doorway watching them. Dean reached out guiding Zoe away from the door.

"If that creep hurts her or those kids his ass is getting an archangel blade in it."

Zoe turned looking at Dean with worried eyes.

"Dean, everything that Gabriel has said is true. The only false thing that he has said to Rosalie was when he told her that he didn't love her."

Dean swallowed looking at the angel couple behind him with their little half breed children.

"Well Gabriel is going to have his plate full when those kids get a hold of him. He doesn't know how Liam is a little carbon copy of him and when he starts getting tricked I am ready to see how Gabriel acts. Douche will probably be proud and happy who am I kidding. "

Zoe raised an eyebrow. She turned walking from the room not willing to witness anymore. From being the person that held Rosalie as she sobbed over Gabriel to being the person whose hand she was holding during the birth or the twins Zoe couldn't witness anymore. At the moment she could only hope that all of her reservations were for nothing and Gabriel had changed. Only time would tell...


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel and Rosalie sat watching Liam and Lily play. The two would look back to their parents from time to time to make sure nothing weird was happening. Lily didn't seem to be as concerned as Liam did. She seemed to be the one looking back at Gabriel making sure her father didn't vanish into thin air. Liam on the other was keeping an eye on his mother for any sign of discomfort. To say that he was protective of Rosalie was an understatement. At four years old he didn't care one bit to knock the crap out of someone if they laid a unwelcome hand on his mother.

"He doesn't trust me one bit huh?"

Gabriel remarked to Rosalie as Liam gave his father another careful look. Rosalie smiled.

"He's just protective of me and his sister. He is more like you than anyone. Sometimes I think he is your carbon copy. He does little tricks that I have seen you do. Give him some time. He will warm up."

Gabriel looked at his son with a small smile as the little boy held a car out to his sister who shook her head.

"I told you we were playing dollhouse."

She said in an extra sassy tone. Liam shook his head.

"No we aren't!"

"Yeah we are!"

Rosalie sighed looking to Gabriel a with a smirk before focusing her attention on their children.

"Alright you two that is enough. You don't have to play with each other."

Rosalie said calmly. Liam blinked a few times.

"Yeah we do. Come on Lily."

He reached down pulling his sister up and running out of the room with her trailing behind. Sam who was walking in the room lifted a leg as the two kids ran right between them. He looked over his shoulder with a smile before looking back to Gabriel and Rosalie.

"So Dean and I were talking...why don't you two go on a date or something. We can watch the kids."

Rosalie glanced over at Gabriel who was frowning slightly.

"A date?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, you know a date. What people do when they first get together...just you two. You both obviously have a lot to talk about and work on."

Gabriel smirked.

"Uh hello Sasquatch….soul mates here. We didn't get to go on a date to _try each other out._ "

Rosalie gave Gabriel a disapproving expression before looking back to Sam.

"That's a nice gesture Sam. Ignore him."

Gabriel realized that comment had bothered Rosalie. Did she want dates? Did she want him to woo her? Gabriel mentally chided himself. Of course she did! It didn't matter that they had been soul mates of millions of years or that Rosalie had carried his children; she still wanted romance from him.

"Yeah, Sam ignore me. That sounds nice."

Rosalie glanced over at Gabriel approvingly before standing up.

"Give me fifteen minutes Gabe."

Gabriel waited until Rosalie was out of the room before looking to Sam.

"Okay kiddo what are you playing at? Dean doesn't want me with Rosalie. Why the hell would he want me to take her out for wooing?"

Sam sighed.

"Fine. It's me! I think you two need to get back together. I don't know why you've done the things you have and there are times that I would like to beat the hell out of you but Rosalie loves you. She's been miserable these past years without you even if she won't admit to it. Also Liam and Lily need you too and you know it."

Gabriel leaned back against the couch looking closer at Sam.

"Do you think that I am going to abandon them now?"

Sam shrugged.

"Well Gabriel your track record isn't that great. You abandoned Rose in heaven, when Chuck came here, then after you pretty much kidnapped her...I uh don't know what to really say to you."

Gabriel stood immediately making Sam think that the archangel was about to smite him. Instead Gabriel turned and walked from the room without another word. If Rosalie was going to take forever to get ready instead of just using her grace that was fine but Gabriel didn't have to sit in a room with Sam Winchester. Even if everything that Sam was saying was the truth Gabriel didn't want to listen to it.

"And I don't have to!"

He thought in a extra sassy voice as he walked into another room where the twins were sitting in front of the TV.

"I told you not to do that Liam!"

"I didn't think it would work!"

Lily frowned at her brother with an expression that was all her mother's. Gabriel raised an eyebrow watching the two for a moment. Although he had maybe known his children a total of 3 hours he had never loved anything more in his life.

"Of course it would work silly! You point the remote at the TV and tell it what you want to watch. Dean is going to be mad at you."

"What's going on?"

Gabriel finally asked. Both sets of golden eyes turned in his direction. Lily walked over to Gabriel clutching onto his leg while Liam looked at little nervous.

"Daddy, Liam ordered $60 worth of Peppa Pig."

Gabriel frowned.

"Whats a Peppa Pig?"

Liam looked back to his sister with a smirk.

"Its a cartoon show about a pig. Lily likes it but I thin its stupid."

Gabriel tried to fight the urge to laugh at the thought of Dean when he pulled up that months cable bill.

"And you ordered $60 worth of it?"

Liam nodded.

"I wanted to make Lily happy."

"But he's gonna get in trouble."

Lily added in sadly. Gabriel knew that look on their faces too well. That was the look he made many times in his younger days in heaven when he did something that would get him in trouble. It was always Lucifer that was bailing him out when he knew that Michael would be on a war path later.

"Its okay. We can fix this."

Snapping his fingers the excessive order vanished into thin air. Liam looked relieved as he sat back down.

"I added a second channel of nothing but Peppa Pig. Knock yourselves out."

Lily let go of her father's leg and went to sit beside her brother. Gabriel looked up again when Rosalie walked into the room. All it took was one look to be completely in love with her again. She stood a few feet away in a navy blue off the shoulder cocktail dress.

"Sugar you look beautiful."

Gabriel said wishing at this moment he had never left her alone for the third time. If he would have just listened to Rose he wouldn't have wasted the first couple of years of his children's lives as well as time with Rosalie. They could have all been together.

Rosalie meanwhile, wanted nothing more for Gabriel to pull her into his arms and never let go but she couldn't let it happen at the same time. The biggest reasons sat looking at the the TV with an awe filled expression. Rosalie had to stay strong. Gabriel had to earn her trust back...and that would take a lot of work. Teasing on the other had was perfectly acceptable and she knew an archangel that was about to get some grade A teasing.

"What's with them?"

She asked motioning to the twins. Gabriel shrugged.

"Peppa Pig or whatever its called."

Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I hate that pig."

Gabriel looked amused at the venom in her voice.

"Sheesh cupcake hating on a cartoon pig? What did she do steal the kid's love from you?"

Rosalie smiled at the playful grin on Gabriel's face as she walked over to him. His honey eyes narrowed as she reached out letting her hand caress his cheek.

"She's an annoying pig. There isn't much else to say other than that."

Rosalie let her eyes meet Gabriel's and for a moment her strength seemed to be plummeting. If Gabriel made a move to kiss her would she be able to fight him off? Probably not... Maybe she would be able to be as strong as she would have hoped.

"Where are you two going?"

Rosalie and Gabriel quickly pulled away from them when Lily spoke.

"We are going out for a bit. We'll be home after you two go to bed."

Liam looked at little nervous at the aspect of his mother going anywhere.

"Can we come?"

Rosalie quickly shook her head as she bent down to kiss her son.

"Not this time. Its almost bed time. Do what Uncle Sam and Dean tells you. If you don't I'll know about it."

Rosalie said the last part a little sternly. Lily looked to her brother warily.

"You know she will. Come on."

This time it was Lily that pulled her brother out of the room. Gabriel chuckled as Rosalie stood straight.

"That boy watches you like a hawk. Have to say I like that though."

Rosalie turned going back to her place in Gabriel's arms.

"You fixed the TV when they ordered all of those episodes of that pig?"

Gabriel nodded innocently.

"What Dean doesn't know won't hurt him."

An hour later Rosalie beside Gabriel at a bar. Both had been quiet for a while. Rosalie watched Gabriel as he sipped on a small glass of whiskey. She watched the liquid in the glass move around before looking back to her lover. Gabriel hadn't said anything for a bit and seemed as clueless as what to do as Rosalie.

"So what are we supposed to do now?"

Rosalie asked softly. Gabriel looked over at her.

"Whatever you want princess."

Rosalie was quiet for a moment before looking back to him.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Gabriel sighed. He knew this was coming. This was the part that he dreaded more than anything.

"Okay. Where do you want to start? Like the very very beginning or my latest fuck up?"

Rosalie frowned.

"I am not going to beat you over the head with everything that you have done wrong. I just want to know what to if you achieved anything when you were with Raphael. I deserve to know that. Don't you dare tell me that I don't need to worry about it either because I will slug you."

Gabriel turned to face Rosalie before looking over his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go outside."

Rosalie nodded following him into the cool night air. Gabriel turned looking down at her with sad eyes.

"Raphael is a lot worse than you expect sugar. He's got a lot of angels on his side. A lot of angels that I never expected to go rouge. He thinks he should be in charge of heaven. Mostly he just shuffles around like an over grown vulture but I don't put anything past him. You know who his newest target is...especially now that I picked you and the kids over him. Rosalie I know you don't trust me for anything but I have to keep you and the twins safe. I'm not asking you to love me again but I can't stay away...just like I can't apologize to you enough."

Rosalie was quiet a moment.

"How did Raphael find out about our kids?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"He was the one that told me. All he told me was he was doing some snooping. That tells me that he has been watching you and that is what scares me."

Rosalie stood motionless a moment before wrapping her arms around Gabriel's waist and snuggling against his chest.

"What are we going to do?"

Gabriel stood motionless a moment. He was hesitant to hold Rosalie but desire got the better of him. Gabriel quickly wrapped his arms and wings around her. He breathed in her scent as though he would never have the opportunity again.

"We'll figure it out. We always do."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

Rosalie said in almost a whisper. Gabriel chuckled.

"Sweetheart this is me we are talking about...okay so yeah I got stabbed by Lucifer but I think I can handle Raphael. Between us, Cas, Zoe, and Lucifer I'm sure we can handle Raphael and his minions. I don't want you to be worrying about everything."

Gabriel tilted her face to his with his index finger. Leaning down he pressed a slow tender kiss to her lips. Rosalie was hesitant to kiss back for a moment but quickly began to return the display of affection. It didn't take long for Gabriel to have her against the wall. The kiss had gone from slow and timid to all out hungry and desperate.

Rosalie moaned as Gabriel's lips went from her down to her neck sucking gently. His kisses felt like liquid fire on her skin. If Rosalie needed any more of a sign that she was still desperately in love with him this was it. She was mentally both thanking and cursing Chuck for having Gabriel as a mate.

The moment his hand squeezed her bare thigh trying to push her legs apart Rosalie's eyes snapped open.

"Gabriel stop."

Gabriel groaned from his place on against her neck. He rose up looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"What sugar?"

Rosalie stroked her fingers over his cheek.

"I'm not ready for that yet.

Gabriel sighed.

"Rosalie I am never leaving you again. I want to show you how I feel about you...us."

Rosalie swallowed and pressed another kiss to his lips.

"Soon."

Gabriel looked disappointed but nodded.

"Fine...still love me?"

Rosalie smirked fixing his messed up shirt.

"Yes. Come on lets go home."

Gabriel wouldn't admit it but he was hoping that Rosalie wouldn't shut him down. When she did he had the sinking feeling that he would never have his wife back. Although she had let him hold her hand the majority of the night and their steamy make out session was dandy Gabriel still wanted to make love to her. He missed the feeling of her skin on his.

"Time will tell"

He muttered miserably.

The next afternoon Gabriel, Rosalie, and Zoe sat at the the park watching Liam and Lily play. Gabriel was still mildly moody from being cock blocked the previous night. He tried his best to act like nothing was bothering him but he knew Rosalie could tell. She had spent most of the morning acting as though nothing had happened. Everything was just perfect in her mind.

Gabriel mentally chided himself for acting like a child. Rosalie didn't have to let him kiss her at all. She could have told him to drop dead and that he would never touch her again but she didn't. In fact she had pretty much given him an affirmation that she was working toward fully forgiving him as well as let him kiss her again that morning. It wasn't just a little kiss either it was a make out session mirroring the night before They were having a good make out session until Lily made her presence known.

"Where do you put your noses?"

Gabriel had all but jumped away from Rosalie when Lily's soft little voice scared the living crap out of him. Lily had looked amused by her father's bewildered expression.

"How long have you been standing there?"

Lily shrugged.

"A little while. I was bored so I wanted to see what you two were doing and I guess I found out."

Gabriel couldn't help chuckling at Lily's little innocent smile. Opening the door he motioned her forward.

"Bye shorty."

Rosalie's hand closing around his pulled Gabriel from his thoughts. He looked up noticing Zoe's cold frown. He rolled his eyes knowing that Zoe would never let him forget all of his misdoings. She didn't say it because Rosalie made her promise to hush over her hatred, especially when the twins were in ear shot. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to pull Rosalie into his arms for another make out session just to disturb Zoe.

"What are you thinking about?"

Rosalie asked cautiously. Gabriel shrugged.

"Nothing really. Why do people think that pink flamingos are good yard decorations? They are tacky as hell."

Rosalie started laughing.

"The things you think about."

Rosalie stopped laughing suddenly and tugged on Gabriel's arms.

"Gabriel...are those some of Raphael's minions?"

Gabriel's amber eyes rolled up seeing a group of angels feet away watching them with that vacant expression he knew too well.

"Oh hell! Rosalie get the kids."

Rosalie was gone from his side in an instant. Zoe stood up and started to move until Gabriel's arm knocked her back.

"Don't get up."

He said coldly as Rosalie was back at his side with Liam and Lily, who looked beyond confused. One of the angels looked at Gabriel with a cold smile.

"Gabriel, Raphael is looking for you."

Gabriel frowned glancing over his shoulder to make sure his family was safe before looking back to the angels whose name did didn't know.

"Really? He must not be looking hard enough to have you morons out after me. Let me guess you want me to be scared right?"

The angel smiled.

"Being scared is optional. Raphael have us orders to get you and the nephilim children."

Gabriel heard Rosalie mutter something soothing to Liam and Lily but kept his focus on the three angels the kept getting closer.

"Well you can tell Raphael to bite me. There are a few things that I know. One we aren't going anywhere with you...none of us."

The angel was trying his best to look intimidating but it wasn't doing much. Gabriel rolled his eyes again.

"Ah you lesser angels are pathetic. Again do you realize who you are dealing with? Apparently not. What is it Lucifer said? he who hesitates disintegrates"

Before the angel could respond Gabriel snapped his fingers instantly smiting the angels instantly.

"Idiots."

He muttered before turning back to Rosalie to make sure his family was okay. Gabriel wasn't worried about Zoe. That woman could handle herself if push came to shove but it was the twin he was worried about. Both were looking at him with wide eyes. Liam looked around his father to where the angels stood.

"That's cool. Will you do that again?"

Rosalie's eyes widened as she looked down at her son who was looking at his father with awe filled eyes. Gabriel smirked.

"There will be time for that later. Lets get out of here."

Back at the bunker Zoe took Lily and Liam to get a snack hoping to get their attention on something other then then Gabriel's smiting of a few angels. Rosalie meanwhile, looked at Gabriel who was scowling at the ground. She walked to him putting a hand on the small of his back.

"Gabriel are you okay?"

He looked up at her carefully.

"I should have known that was going to happen. Raphael is an idiot. I should have never been such a coward. I should have stood up to all of my brothers years ago."

Rosalie sighed before taking his hand and pulling Gabriel to her bedroom. Gabriel walked to the bed sitting down starring stubbornly at the floor. Rosalie watched him carefully for a few moments. This wasn't the Gabriel that she was used to. She wanted her normal Gabriel. The one who smiled over the smallest thing and took everything with a light heart. Sure some seriousness was nice but she wanted her Gabriel.

Running a hand through her hair Rosalie couldn't help feeling like a giant hypocrite. One moment she wanted Gabriel to grow up and take ownership for the wrongs that he had caused to her and their children. Now all she wanted was her husband to be himself. Rosalie knew that she was going to have to choose one. She knew that it had only been a short time since Gabriel came back but he had tried hard from the moment he knew showed up. Now it was Rosalie's turn to try as well. She had to find a way to put her hurts behind her and accept that things could get better. It would be on her to try as equally hard as Gabriel was.

She took a breath before climbing onto the bed behind him. Rosalie ran her hands over his shoulders before moving down his arms.

"Gabe, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay. You did what you were supposed to do. You protected all of us."

Rosalie gently kissed her way down his neck while letting her hands caress over his thighs. Gabriel took a deep breath not daring to move. He wasn't sure if making a move would be wise at the moment.

"I told you wouldn't let anything happen to you."

He said calmly. Rosalie pulled her over her head and undoing her bra.

"Are you going to touch me or not?"

She asked in almost a teasing tone. Gabriel turned looking at his now topless wife. Raising an eyebrow he snapped his fingers making sure the door was locked. This wasn't about to get interrupted.

"You want me to touch you?"

Gabriel asked raising an eyebrow. Rosalie nodded snapping away the rest of her clothes.

"I wouldn't be lying here naked if I didn't."

Rosalie replied letting her fingers caress over her breasts and down over her stomach. Gabriel's eyes watched with hawk like precision as her fingers made contact with her clit.

"That's it sugar. Touch yourself just like that. Spread those legs sweetheart."

He cooed. Gabriel waited a moment longer before taking his placed between her legs and moving her hand. His honey eyes met her violet ones before he licked her fingers clean of any juices. Rosalie moaned watching as his tongue caressed each finger before he lowered his lips to her pussy. Gabriel pressed kisses to her thighs before attacking having his way with her. He sucked harshly at her thighs making sure to leave as many marks as possible.

"Gabriel please. You know what I want."

Gabriel chuckled. Using his index finger and thumb he gently spread her folds to gain full access to her clit.

"I know what you want sugar. You want me to suck that sweet little clit of yours. Make all of the urges you have been feeling go away. You want me to make you come so hard you can't see straight?"

Rosalie nodded unable to talk for a moment as Gabriel's tongue began to caress her clit tenderly before he began to suck harshly. Gabriel shoved her hips down on the bed as she moved to meet his lips.

"Ass on the bed sugarsnap."

Gabriel caressed her clit a few more times before having enough of the foreplay.

"I know what I want. I'm not waiting anymore."

He growled as he pushed into his lover. Both moaned at the sudden increase of pressure for both parties. Rosalie moved to meet each thrust that Gabriel delivered. She was more than grateful that she couldn't get pregnant again. They didn't need anymore little surprises.

Gabriel quickly flipped Rosalie on her stomach using his grace to hold her in place and he pounded into her. She cried out each time that he filled her to the hilt.

"Gabriel, I can't..."

Gabriel chuckled and shoved in again making her come around him.

"There you go princess."

He cooed thrusting a few more times until he was spilling into her. Neither moved for a few moments until Gabriel pulled out with a wince. Reaching down he gathered Rosalie into his arms.

"So sugar...will you marry me again?"


	6. Chapter 6

After Gabriel and Rosalie had disappeared into their bedroom, Zoe collapsed on the couch with a hand over her face. Cas walked in with Lily in one of his arms. He looked at his lover with a confused expression.

"Zoe, what happened at the park today?"

Zoe looked up at Lily then deadpanned at Cas before making a cold rag appear in her hands. She leaned her head back against the couch and put the rag over her eyes. The angel had enough for that day!

"Whatever she just told you is true."

Cas frowned looking down at his little niece. Lily looked vindicated by her aunt's words.

"So you are telling me that Gabriel disintegrated angels?"

Zoe nodded.

"Mhm. It was like the fourth of July but with angel parts. Kinda of proud of the giant pain the ass though. He did keep all of us safe. Ugh can't believe that I am saying that. Kill me now."

Cas tilted his head before putting Lily down.

"Why don't you go play with your brother?"

Lily pouted.

"I swear all you big people do is talk, talk, and talk. Mommy and Daddy locked themselves in their bedroom now you two are going to be talking. Sheesh if this is what I have to look forward to I think I will stay little forever."

Cas smiled.

"We are just going to sit here and tell each other how much we love each other."

Lily snarled her nose at that.

"Yuck I am out of here!"

Zoe peaked out from under her cold compress as Cas walked over sitting down beside her.

"That was very out of character for you Castiel. You usually explain everything to them."

Cas shrugged.

"Something tells me this situation is a lot more serious than what a four year old should know...no matter how advanced they are."

Zoe nodded with a sigh.

"Well you are right about that. Apparently Raphael is after Gabriel and the kids now. I may hate on Gabriel but I have never seen that look on his face before. Ugh Cas we are about to be up for a hell of a fight soon I believe."

Cas leaned back on the couch.

"Everything will be fine."

 **Meanwhile...**

Gabriel and Rosalie walked out of their bedroom hoping to appear that they hadn't just literally attacked each other.

"Daddy?"

Gabriel looked down at Lily who was holding a shoe box.

"What's up buttercup?"

Lily frowned.

"So Liam and I found a hamster and put him in this box. He isn't moving."

Gabriel and Rosalie exchanged looks as he took the box from his daughter. Rosalie knelt down Lily's level looking at her closely.

"How long have you had the hamster and where did you find it?"

Lily shrugged.

"I made it and a couple of days. His name is Philip."

Rosalie glanced back to Gabriel. He frowned a few times muttering _oh boy_ under his breath. Looking back to Lily, Gabriel couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter that the hamster was dead...very dead.

"He may just be taking an extra long nap sugar. I'll take him in here and keep an eye on him. I'll let you know when he wakes up."

Seeming pleased with her father's response Lily went back to join her brother. Rosalie stood, stepping closer to Gabriel who started shaking the box.

"Gabriel, is it dead?"

Gabriel winced before motioning Rosalie into another room out of the twins earshot.

"Philip is no longer with us in the physical sense. Rose they didn't put holes in the box...you get the idea where this conversation is going."

Rosalie put a hand over her mouth. Gabriel continued to shake the box in some vain hope the hamster would just hop back to life.

"This is going to break her heart. Poor thing. This is like the time dad put my platypus in Australia."

Rosalie looked at Gabriel resisting the urge to tell him that the platypus had actually died and God just didn't have the heart to tell him. Deciding it would be best to just let sleeping dogs lie, Rosalie sighed.

"We have to tell her."

Gabriel shook his head.

"I can bring it back."

Rosalie shook her head.

"No way! Gabriel you know if we brought the hamster back it would probably be completely opposite of how it was. Besides like it or not the kids have to learn about death. They are going to be seeing plenty of it before long."

Gabriel looked down at the stiff hamster sadly.

"Too bad it has to be now."

Before Rosalie's conversation could be continued there was knock at the bunker door. Dean stood from his place at the table to answer it. Gabriel didn't look up again until he heard footsteps coming into the room. Looking up he frowned noticing Chuck a few feet away.

"Hello Gabriel, Rosalie."

Gabriel instantly frowned.

"Dad"

He said replied coldly. Rosalie gave him a disapproving expression before trying to smile warmly.

"Hello Chuck. What brings you by?"

Chuck shrugged.

"Just thought I would come by for a visit and see how things were. I heard that you two were back together."

Gabriel shut the lid on the shoe box but kept his eyes focused on his father.

"Yeah, things are fine and dandy. Glad you could come by for this but couldn't for anything else that has happened in the past million or so years."

Rosalie shook her head. She knew exactly where this was headed. Gabriel was about to have an epic meltdown and go into asshole mode.

"Gabriel please. Don't do this for Liam and Lily sake."

Looking curious Chuck cut in,

"Who are Liam and Lily?"

No one had noticed Liam or Lily inch their little way into the room and was watching the conversation with amused expressions. They were both clearly interested by the new guy that stood in the room with Gabriel and Rosalie.

"We are."

They both said cheerfully at the same time. Chuck looked down at the twins with wide eyes. He kept looking at them for a moment as Zoe and Cas walked in freezing at the sighed in front of them. When he finally recovered enough he looked up at Rosalie.

"Nephilim? I thought I said no nephilim? I made it specifically clear! Like I had a whole presentation on them! And...there are two...twins!"

Chuck looked at Rosalie specifically.

"How? You're an angel, one of my children so..."

Gabriel smirked before raising his hand slightly and shrugged.

"Uh, that was me, dad. I made her human for a little while. What can I say...I wanted kids."

Zoe swallowed muttering to Cas that Gabriel was a dead man while Chuck tried to process everything that he had just heard.

"Oh for the love of myself...twin nephilim and they are Gabriel's. How are you all still alive?! They haven't pranked anyone to death, right?"

Liam meanwhile, looked to his sister with a confused expression.

"What's got grandpa's undies in a bunch?"

Lily focused her attention on Chuck. She tilted her head taking in his confused and upset demeanor.

"We are sweet and charming."

Gabriel looked down at them with pride in his eyes as they latched onto his legs.

"Yeah, they are darling. They aren't like the things that you envisioned dad. Besides if you want to get technical about it they aren't full nephilim since Rosalie and I are both angels. So in hindsight we really didn't do anything wrong."

Chuck looked down at the kids clinging to their father's legs again. Their golden eyes were watching every move that he made with curiosity. Sure they were cute...beyond cute. They were the cutest thing that Chuck had ever seen. Liam looked just like Gabriel as a child. That really got Chuck in the heart...it was like looking at his youngest archangel in reverse. But what exactly could they do? What damage could they cause? That was his worry. Just looking at them he could sense a lot of power brewing in them. When they grew up what would they be capable of? If it was one that would be something he could deal with but two was out of this world crazy!

Dean stepped forward.

"Chuck, in all due respect, they really are good kids. Yeah, they like to pull tricks on people...like sticking my hand in a bowl of warm water when I was sleeping, sign me up for a _new spiritual group_ who keeps sending me literature, sneaking animals into the bunker, making a caramel onion instead of an apple, and my personal favorite eating the cream out of the Oreo. Yeah Lily I am talking about you. But the point is I don't think they are going to Gabriel's level of crazy yet. They just think they are clever and could really come to use someday. We are all kind of attached to them."

Liam smirked at Chuck.

"We are kind of a big deal grandpa."

Lily smiled batting her eyes.

"We are a lot of fun."

Chuck ran a hand over his face as he began to pace the room. The twins little innocent voices and being called grandpa was kind of getting to him.

"Okay, everything is fine. This is just all a little bit of a shock! Totally unexpected you know."

Liam, seeming pleased enough with Chuck's comment, turned walking from the room. Lily meanwhile, looked at Gabriel.

"Daddy, did Philip wake up?"

Gabriel winced.

"Eh...no. Not yet...he's still out."

Lily sighed.

"All he does not is sleep. Kind of a boring pet."

Lily turned walking from the room ignoring her father's less than excited expression. When she was out of the room Rosalie focused her attention on Gabriel.

"You are going to have to tell her."

Gabriel shook his head.

"I can't! I am bringing the little fucker back. Better yet...Dean go bury this box. I'll make her a new one. She'll never know the difference."

Dean frowned.

"Something about you telling me to go bury a box is unsettling. Besides who is Philip? This bunker is getting too full."

Gabriel sighed.

"Its well it was Lily's hamster. She forgot to put holes in the lid and well you get the idea."

Dean rolled his eyes looking at Chuck.

"See what I mean about them sneaking animals in here? Now we have a dead hamster."

Chuck looked back to Gabriel.

"Its dead son. What's dead should stay dead. Speaking of messing with nature that is a discussion that you and I need to have. What made you think that messing with nature to have children was a good idea? This is dangerous and risky! Everything that I told you all from the beginning was wrong. If I had meant for angels to have children I would have done your biology different. Now you are debating on bringing a hamster back so you won't have to break your daughter's heart. Haven't you watched Pet Sematary? Things you bring back from the dead are never the same"

Gabriel looked to Chuck with cold eyes. His obvious anger with his father for everything that he had done was clearly evident in the archangel's eyes.

"Yeah? Well maybe you should explain the rules of the universe to your four year old granddaughter who thinks her hamster is taking a nap"

Chuck sighed.

"Gabriel, I know that you don't want to hurt her! I get that. Its just like I didn't want to hurt you when your platypus died..."

Gabriel held up a hand.

"Wait! My platypus died?! So you are telling me that Peter the platypus didn't go to live in Australia?"

Rosalie groaned.

"Oh boy here we go!"

Before looking at Dean who was about to crack up. He froze the moment that Rosalie shot him a cold stare. She knew that Gabriel was about to unravel a sweater over the platypus and that was the last thing the world needed. There was also the worry that he would go back to being Dark if he lost it too much. Chuck stood instantly regretting almost every decision that he ever made.

"No, I'm sorry he died. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that. Don't worry there are more out there. I'm sure you could go find a nice new one."

Gabriel shook his head.

"I don't have time for that now. I have enough on my plate. Dad you really need to stop coming by for visits. Every time I see you I want to claw my eyes out."

Gabriel turned walking from the room without another word. He knew that he needed to talk to Lily. As much as he didn't want to he didn't want this same argument at some point in the future but the roles be reversed. That was the last thing that he wanted!

Walking into the twins bedroom, Lily and Liam sat rolling a ball to each other.

"Uh Lily I need to talk to you. Liam can you go see your mother?"

Liam blinked.

"I get it you want me to leave."

He said with a pouty smirk. Gabriel laughed at the expression on the kid's face. Already their company was making him feel better than anyone else in the bunker.

"I'll make it up to you kiddo."

Liam smiled with a nod.

"Okay, we are good."

Once he was out of the room Gabriel looked to Lily as she scooted over to him.

"What's wrong daddy?"

Gabriel sat quietly for a moment.

"Sweetie I need to talk to you about...hey do you like dolls?"

Lily nodded.

"Mhm I'm a little girl. That's a given."

Gabriel rubbed the back of his neck trying to think of the best way to bring up this conversation without promising this kid the moon.

"Yeah that was a dumb question. Lily look, I need to talk to you about Philip. Sugar, Philip isn't taking a nap. He's dead."

Lily's amused expression instantly went serious.

"Why?"

Gabriel internally was hating his pure existence at the moment.

"Well sweetie when you put him in the box he couldn't get any air. Hamsters need air to breathe so he died."

Lily was quiet for a moment before looking at her father.

"Can you bring him back? Or can grandpa bring him back?"

Gabriel gently pulled Lily into his arms.

"No sugar. There are certain rules that even angels have to follow. You'll have to follow them too. When things die, they are gone. That's what heaven is for."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I am sure he is probably happier anyway. Probably has a nice new hamster wheel instead of a shoe box. Daddy can I have a dog?"

Gabriel's mouth fell as he looked at Lily fighting the urge to laugh. If that wasn't his attitude he didn't know what else could have been. There was definitely no DNA test needed with these kids!

"You waste no time do you?"

Lily grinned before getting up and going out of the room. Gabriel waited until she was out of the room to mutter...

"That will need a bigger hole."

Walking back into the library Rosalie stood by herself obviously waiting for him. She smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Everything good?"

Gabriel shrugged.

"Your daughter is fine. She wants a dog now."

Rosalie groaned.

"That will need a bigger hole."

"That's what I said."

Gabriel said with a grin before pulling Rosalie into a long kiss.

"I knew we were perfect for each other. So how about a replay of earlier today? I think I earned it personally."

Rosalie laughed lightly before pulling away.

"Before I say this please don't whine. I think you need to go talk to your father about Raphael and what he is up to."

Gabriel immediately made a whining noise. Rosalie gave him her best mother look.

"Gabriel, he needs to know. This is our family that we are talking about. You remember what happened at the park."

Gabriel sighed.

"Ah you're right. Fine I will go talk to him but that doesn't mean that I am happy about it!"


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel gave Rosalie one last pouty look before walking back into the living room where Chuck stood looking still very uncomfortable with everything that had happened recently. The last thing that he really wanted to do was ask his father for help.

Gabriel's thoughts were interrupted when he looked up as Zoe walked by holding both of the twin's hands.

"By the expression on your face I can tell something is about to happen so I am putting these two in bed."

Gabriel nodded, looking grateful. The last thing that Liam or Lily needed to witness was an argument break out. He was thankful in the moment that Zoe was no fool. She probably had a good idea as to what was about to happen and wanted to get the little ones out.

"Night dad."

The both chimed at the same time innocently. Both gave him sneakingly suspicious grins that Gabriel knew too well. He held a hand out stopping Zoe before kneeling down in front of his children. Two sets of golden eyes looked at him innocently. Without even talking to them he knew they were hashing out a plan to sneak back into the living room to listen to the conversation that was about to happen.

"Do what she says. If you don't I'll know about it and you know that I will."

It took all Gabriel had not to smile at the expression on Liam and Lily's little round faces. They were both surprised that their _master plan_ had been figured out.

"He isn't kidding."

Lily mumbled to her brother as she gave Gabriel an innocent smile. Liam nodded, knowing the

"Abort mission."

The two took off into their room in fits of giggles. Gabriel smirked as he stood up to face Zoe. For once she was actually smiling. Not that expression where she looked like she had been eating a ton of lemons.

"They give you a run for your money."

She said with an eye roll. Gabriel wasn't sure where Zoe's sudden surge of niceness to him that came from. Maybe it was from what happened at the park? Whatever it was nice Zoe was a lot better than normal Zoe.

"Well I don't know about all of that. They don't know everything that I am able to do."

Zoe groaned.

"Don't give them ideas!"

She turned walking away without another word.

Gabriel turned going back to deal with Chuck. He tried not to laugh at the expression on Chuck's face. It was an expression that he had seen numerous times when Chuck was frustrated with one of his son's pranks.

His blue eyes rolled up to Gabriel as he walked in with Rosalie behind him.

"We have to talk."

Chuck said quickly. He stood and began to pace around the room not caring to notice how Gabriel and Rosalie were looking at each other with an expression that read, _aw hell here we go. Chuck_ turned to look at Gabriel fully.

"What have you done?! I mean, what possessed you to think that this was a good idea? Gabriel you have always been the most troublesome of the archangels! What if these kids are like you?! Oh wait, they are! They are so powerful...oh this is gonna end bad! I...I just wanted a peaceful life! I never planned for this First Lucifer and Amara...now this! THIS! All of my creatures keep acting up! Am...am I that bad of a father? I am a bad father...that is all that could explain THIS!"

Gabriel tiled his head watching Chuck. He held back the urge to ask his father if he really wanted an answer to the last question but it appeared that he answered it for himself.

"Uh dad you need an aspirin or a paper bag to breathe into?"

Gabriel asked with a smirk. He was ready to snap an aspirin into his father's mouth if requested. Chuck stopped pacing and looked at his youngest son's carefree expression.

"I don't understand Gabriel. Why can't you act right? I never had this trouble out of Michael or Raphael. It was always you and Lucifer. You have never been able to do what I asked you to...even if it was simple! I mean look you've went and created nephilim and not to mention all of the times that you have cheated on Rosalie!"

Gabriel's smirk went sour at that. He didn't look to Rosalie. The last thing that he wanted was to see that expression of pain in her face again.

"Ya know dad, she and I have kind of worked past that. What do you want?"

Chuck blinked.

"I want you to stop acting up!"

Gabriel shrugged.

"A little late to be requested that, eh? I'm a little stuck in my ways. For what it's worth, apparently Lucifer and Amara are quiet taken with Liam and Lily."

Chuck ran a hand over his face.

"For the love of myself that makes me feel worse! Gabriel are you incapable of being serious?! I know I didn't make you this way!"

Rosalie, who hadn't said a word, finally came in.

"Why don't you stop fussing at him?"

Gabriel turned to face his lover. He instantly froze at the pained and furious expression on her beautiful face. She had been squeezing her arms so hard that they were bleeding where her nails had been digging into her flesh.

"Uh sugar?"

Gabriel half whispered. Rosalie didn't look to Gabriel but focused on Chuck.

"You are always fussing at him."

Chuck stopped his internal panicking and looked at Rosalie sadly. She had never spoken up against him. In Chuck's mind she was one of his more perfect beings.

"Rosalie."

He started calmly. Rosalie held her hand up.

"No, you are going to listen to me. I've kept my mouth shut for a long time. I've put up with more then you probably care to know about. Where were you? Where were you when everything was falling apart? You left. All of my days were spent hoping that you was going to come back to heaven and sort everything out but you didn't. You didn't care that Michael and Raphael took over everything making life hell for us. You won't even take responsibility for it now. You are too busy ripping on Gabriel. Yes, he's made mistakes but he's owned up to it. I want you to leave him and our children alone. At least Gabriel is being a father."

Chuck looked completely caught off guard by Rosalie's venom. Gabriel, meanwhile, reached out to touch Rosalie's hand.

"Rosalie, I am sorry you are angry. I never said that I didn't think that Gabriel could be a good father. Its just you two were never meant to..."

Rosalie again held up a hand.

"I know we weren't meant to but we did. Its happened and they are here."

Rosalie didn't give Chuck time to reply before vanishing. Chuck didn't move or say a word after Rosalie vanished. It wasn't until Gabriel looked at him with crossly did Chuck even look up.

"Jeez dad did you have to go and piss her off? Now I have to go after her!"

Gabriel didn't wait for a response from his father before turning and walking back into this and Rosalie's room. He knew that she wouldn't leave and go far. She would never go far from Liam or Lily especially at a time like this.

Walking into their bedroom Rosalie sat on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. Her violet eyes were scowling at the wall in front of her. She didn't even look up at Gabriel for a moment.

Gabriel wasn't for sure what would be the best thing to say to his lover. He was thankful that Rosalie didn't get angry very often. Gabriel was thankful however, this time he wasn't the one that her rage was being directed toward.

"Rose, sugar, I uh..."

Rosalie looked up at Gabriel finally. He was relived that she looked at him with a gentle expression.

"Don't worry Gabe I''m not mad at you."

Gabriel smirked as he sat down on the bed beside her.

"Well I would sure hope not."

Rosalie smiled at the innocent expression on Gabriel's face. That was the same innocent expression that Liam would give her when he was up to no good. There was definitely no DNA test needed when it came to Gabriel and their children.

"Can you just hold me or something?"

Rosalie finally asked. Gabriel didn't need to be told twice before he gathered Rosalie into his arms snuggling her as close to him as possible.

"Don't worry about what dad said Rose. He's just angry because he didn't get his way. There is nothing wrong with our kids and nothing is going to happen to them."

Rosalie nodded.

"So much for talking to him about helping us with Raphael."

Gabriel kissed her forehead as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Forget him. We've made it for thousands of years. We can figure this mess out.


End file.
